


Silver and Gold

by rice_bubbles



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Bi Rich Goranski, Boyf, F/F, F/M, Gay Michael Mell, M/M, all the good ships bro, bmc kingdom au, bmc ruby au, demisexual christine canigula, expensive headphones yes yes yes, guard rich goranski, i love them all okay, i'll add more tags okay, jakey d my sunshine boy, jeremy is a beautiful prince, jeremy with freckles thank you, pan jeremy heere, riends, she like horses okay, stablewoman christine, stagedorks oh my god it's so cute, the squip is here!! he's a fuckin THOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rice_bubbles/pseuds/rice_bubbles
Summary: Prince Mell- A charming, happy male of seventeen. His mothers are basically setting him up with a prince from a neighbouring kingdom, but he doesn't really bother him. They've been friends for years, and both like each-other well enough.Prince Heere- An easily flustered, nervous male of seventeen and a half. His father wants him to make new friends other than Michael Mell, but in all honesty, he just doesn't see the point.Lady Christine- A bubbly, over-excited female of almost-seventeen. She works at Prince Mell's kingdom as a stable-woman. Maybe she likes horses a little too much. Best friends with Michael since they were only six. Always keeps an eye on one Jeremy Heere.Richard Goranski- Rich, if you ask his name. A cheeky, brave male of seventeen. Earns a job in the royal guard to provide for his family, stays in the royal guard to protect, train and maybe fall in love with Prince Mell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick author's note- There are mentions of Jeremy's mother disappearing and overall sad feelings towards the whole situation, so if that upsets you in any way, just look out for these symbols- ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ and skip the part in between them! Okay, that's all. I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter, and I'm super excited to be making a chapter fic. Of an AU that I've held in my greedy little mitts for a while. It's not very original but I'm attached to it already. I'm rambling, so I better finish this. If you want to see art of general designs and such for Jeremy, Michael, Christine and Rich for this AU (which is named the Ruby AU ohohoho fancy) then please check out the drawings on Instagram at the account 'basil.beetle'. Aaaah self plug I'm sorry! Please enjoy :0

Prince Mell hummed softly as he tumbled out of his bed, sheets tangled around his legs as his figure fell to the floor with a gentle 'thud'. Completely unfazed by the fact that he had just fallen out of his bed, and had brought all of his soft bed-sheets with him, the male clambered to his feet, still humming the same low tune. He gathered his blankets and threw them back onto his woven mattress halfheartedly, not for a second thinking that he should, perhaps, make his bed neatly before proceeding.

He twirled around his warm room clumsily, eyes still closed out of pure laziness until the largest toe of his left foot made contact with the foot of an ornate stool, causing eyes of chestnut brown to fly open, blinking rapidly, and lips of deep pink to form a curse word, a bit too loudly. Stumbling back into the side of his bed, the male let out a heavy sigh, plopping down on the uncomfortable mound of sheets atop his mattress and mumbling to himself, rubbing his foot and hissing through his teeth.

Now fully awake, Michael looked around and rubbed his eyes, uncovering his glasses from under the messy blankets and sliding them on. His vision was okay without his glasses, but they helped to make his whereabouts sharper, and more vivid. The teenager stood up, walking to his closet, watching his feet carefully this time. He opened the carved wooden doors, sighing softly at the sight of his uniform.

Michael didn't exactly dislike his uniform, but it was far from the clothes he would usually choose to wear. He undressed slowly, then slipped on the shirt he always wore at royal meetings. It was a deep red colour, made of a thick, soft material that fell loosely around his figure. It was made of a simple shape, like a crew neck shirt with long sleeves and a collar that extended halfway up his neck. (Basically a turtleneck but better.)

The part of his uniform that he liked best were the pants. They were loose and soft, with elastic around his mid-calves and waist, and they were a strange sort of brown-grey colour, not unlike the colour of clay. The prince slipped on his socks next, cream-coloured and plain. Next were his shoes. They were boots, with thick rubber soles that made him a little taller, or more specifically, almost as tall as Prince Heere. The deep brown leather was worn, but the boots were sturdy.

The last part of Michael's outfit was his crown of shiny geometric rubies, the composition similar to a flower crown. But he couldn't find it anywhere. 'Dang it!' He muttered to himself, entering his washroom and thinking hard of the places the precious headdress could have ended up while he tried his best to style his soft hair. Maybe his mothers had it? He decided that his hair looked fine with a short glance at his mirror and rushed out of his room, leaving the door open.

The prince's footsteps echoed through the large, empty halls, rushed and heavy as he swung around corners, trying his best not to break into a run. He had to make himself look presentable for the sort of meeting today, and for that he needed his crown, the one thing that differentiated the kingdom uniforms, aside from the sleeve length and the colours of the clothes. Michael practically bounded down the wide marble staircase that lead to the typical throne room of the castle.

Yes, they were that fancy. The teenager's mothers loved the royal life, and though it was a tad over-the-top, they had a castle of deep red stone, instead of the typical large, window covered building that most other kingdoms opted for. Michael was admittedly a little embarrassed about how elaborate the queens liked things, but now wasn't the time for that. He slowed down and pushed open the tall, carved doors of the throne room and stepped through, panting softly and fixing his lopsided glasses.

His gold-flecked eyes met the light brown ones of his taller mother, his gaze trailing down to the amused smile that was on Queen Jasmine's face. Huffing a sigh of relief at the somewhat positive reaction of the regal woman before him, the prince walked calmly towards her, his lips curling upwards into a crooked grin. "Sorry I'm late Nanay, I couldn't find m' crown." He mumbled lazily, using the word in his first language as a sign of endearment. He shuffled close enough to embrace the queen, who simply chuckled and ruffled his soft, dark hair in response, pulling back and straightening her posture.

Michael jumped a little in surprise as the shorter of his mothers suddenly rounded the corner, a cheeky looking smirk gracing her plump lips. "Look who decided to show up." She commented, bringing out something familiar behind her back, twirling it on one finger in a way that made Queen Jasmine gasp, 'Maria!!' and pluck it from her hand cautiously. Michael laughed brightly at his mothers and kissed Queen Maria on her cheek affectionately, taking his newly polished crown from his taller mother and placing it atop his fluffy hair.

Jasmine cooed and fussed about Michael's appearance for around five minutes, setting his glasses and crown straight, unrolling his pant legs, even tying his boot laces into perfect double knotted bows. Maria leaned by the couple, resting on a pillar, her swirling eyes watching her son and wife lovingly. She was already dressed in her attire. The queens and kings of the kingdoms generally had freedom to wear whatever they liked, with the one rule that they must fit into a colour scheme. 

The chosen colours for Michael's kingdom, the Kingdom of Rubies, were deep, rich red and browns, with the general warm greys. The browns were kept more red and purple tone-wise, never straying to cool colours. As much as the queens liked variety, the reds and browns complimented the golden sparks in their eyes, and the tone of their skin, so they weren't too fussed. The other kingdoms were named after a gem or precious metal that they produced specially in their region. For example, the kingdom neighbouring Jasmine, Maria and Michael's was named the Kingdom of Silver, after the valued metal that could be found all around the area. 

The two rather neutral royal members of the Kingdom of Silver were a single king and a teenage prince, named Joshua Heere- the king- and Jeremy Heere- the prince. The Kingdom used to have two higher leaders, King Heere and his wife, Juliette Heere. Juliette, more commonly known as Julia, was a tall, pale woman, with tired-looking but brilliant blue eyes that sparkled when she laughed. She had long, pale blonde hair that swayed against the curve of her back, and eyebrows that were almost as pale as her hair. She looked like a peaceful woman. Peaceful, mostly, but very fragile, mentally.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
The Queen grew quieter after she had raised her son through his early childhood, the spark still present in her eyes, but not as bright. She spent more time alone, and though she still cared very much for her husband and young son, some part of her told her that though she loved her family, they would be better off without her. So she left one night, leaving no note of explanation, no kiss goodbye for her sweet eight year old son. Nobody knew where she went, not even King Heere. He raised his son as best he could, but Jeremy grew shy and reserved, just like his mother. He was bitter, angry, frustrated at her, but mostly, the young boy was sad. He was at an age when his mother left, an age where his memories were vivid, where he could still hear her laugh, feel her touch as she brushed his hair.

Nobody spoke of the queen anymore. She was a memory, a story told through heavy discussions at dinner tables, a whisper between the 'silver village'. Some say she went to the Kingdom of Opal, a soft, calm place with white buildings and untold secrets. Some say she was still in the silver village, hiding and keeping close to her son as he grew up. Some say she simply disappeared. But nothing that any villager, any guard, any family member could say could bring back the laughing mother that the two quiet males, father and son, remembered.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Michael was ready. Or, at least, he looked like he was ready. He was seated in his comfortable yet wholly unnecessary throne, an ornate, carved seat made of strong walnut, embellished with small jewels along the arch of the chair, the piece of wood that curved above the prince's head. The wooden throne sat directly in between his mothers' lighter, more regal thrones, which often drew attention to Michael, who always sat in the middle, trying to avoid eye contact while still looking attentive and polite. But there were exceptions to that behaviour, of course. 

Say, if the guard standing beside the doorway dutifully was really cute, then Michael would quietly pay attention to him, hoping that the male wouldn't see his gaze settle on a particularly charming curl, or dimple, or... other parts of the male anatomy. (michael really likes butts okay sorry I don't make the rules) Or if there were some nasty glances between rulers, that could be fun. There was a notorious rivalry between the Black Opal and the Fire Opal regions of the Kingdom of the Opal, and the separate rulers would often find ways to make fun of or insult the other. Subtly, of course. A snicker after a particularly bold or over-the-top plan, a kick under the table where nobody could see, a quiet tut-tut at dropped food. The prince found it very amusing to watch the child-like behaviour of such powerful people.

The Kingdom of Rubies was a popular place to meet with the officials in the kingdoms. It was around the center of the separate regions, in a way that most higher-ups had the same distance to travel to reach the kingdom. Contradictory to its warm colour scheme, the area was really quite cold, and often had storms in the afternoons, creating a beautiful contrast between the warm red bricks of the buildings nestled below the cold grey sky. But there were only five or so regions that had warm or hot weather, in comparison to the many others that had moderate to cold weather.

Today, there was only one kingdom being represented in the throne room, and it was the one that made Michael want to grin, and dance in a way that seemed improper for a Prince. It made the teenager laugh and actually pay attention to what was being said, made his cheeks flush and his eyes widen. It was the Kingdom of Silver. Listen, Michael knew that King Heere was trying his best and all that, but the two males were often late, or they shied away in response to socializing with other kingdom officials, so Michael never got to talk to his closest friend, Prince Heere.

Where to start with Jeremiah Heere? After the shy boy's mother left, King Heere had taken it upon himself to find a friend for his son. He knew that Queen Jasmine of the Kingdom of Rubies had birthed an eccentric little boy a while back, because he went to the party celebrating the birth. It was a particularly joyous celebration, as the technology for two females to have a child together was too basic to have been of any use back then, so there was stigma and negativity surrounding the male that had donated to them, but the child grew to be rather handsome and fine health-wise, which had let to fear and gossip, due to inexperience in the scientific department. Never mind all that, though. 

King Heere had tugged his reclusive son on many horse rides and such, to try and make the relatively long journey to the neighbouring kingdom more exciting, but it somehow made the freckled little boy even more frustrated. But the end result was well-worth their tired horse, Athena, giving the king a good hard kick in the shin. The friendly man had introduced his son to little Prince Michael, and along with Michael's eyes, Jeremy's eyes lit up as well. King Heere had no trouble after that, leaving the two soon inseparable boys play while he basically just gossiped with his two good friends. The king didn't want to be rude that afternoon and stay too long, but Michael, Maria, Jasmine and even his little prince were completely and utterly insistent that the pair stay the night. So they did, and the two princes became close friends in a matter of hours.

Michael had tried to stay in touch with his best friend during their super awkward 'becoming-a-man (AKA the 'oh bollocks i have pimples now) stage', but the pale boy had gone back to his reclusive ways, and he didn't visit much. The prince found himself missing the other boy's freckles, his laugh, how he waved his arms around when he got flustered. One boy had a gay epiphany; one had a cluster of red spots on the bridge of his nose. One had a soft, gentle sounding voice, one had an awkward stutter. It seemed that Prince Mell had taken a dip into the 'awkward puberty' stage, climbed out and dried himself off with damp hair and slightly wrinkly fingers, but Prince Heere had fallen in, climbed out, and was still trying to shake off the drops.

But still, both had grown into what their parents would call 'fine young men', though they were only seventeen and a half years of age. Michael's hair had grown shinier, he grew a little stronger and taller, his voice had a soothing affect, his skin was finally free of the pimples that had riddled him as a fourteen-year old and his belly and thighs were soft. Jeremy had grown tall and slim, and though his voice was high, his singing sounded positively angelic, his stutter had worn out, he had grown fond of the freckles dotted along his face, ears, collarbone, arms and back, his hair was much less oily, and softer. 

All the things about Jeremy made Michael's heart flutter, in a loving way. He adored his best friend, but he was also kind of attracted to him, but that was probably only because the only other males that he had interacted with were pompous, annoying, posh or old. So the choice was kind of limited, in terms of boys his age who happened to be likable and not forty years old. 

Michael's heart was beating so loud that he was sure his mothers could hear it. Why was he so nervous? He hadn't seen Jeremy in around a year, only his father had been coming to meetings. What if he had changed since the last time Michael had seen him? But there was really no reason to stress, just as the prince told himself. Prince Heere had barely changed, except for his growing height. Michael was seriously considering buying boots with taller bases, just so he could properly embrace his friend. 

Prince Mell was getting super fidgety, his fingers overlapping and curling, his foot tapping, the rumbling tune that he had hummed earlier starting back up in his head. He was just about to ask Maria, who was seated patiently on his left, to let him outside for a couple minutes, but then he heard a sound. The sound of two heavy wooden doors being pushed open. Footsteps, a warm greeting, his mothers smiling and rising from their chairs, the familiar warm tone of Joshua Heere's voice. And then, Michael looked up, his cheeks flooded with soft pink, his lips stretching into a wide grin.

Because there, standing in all of his nervous glory, was Prince Jeremiah Heere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST REALIZED THAT I NAMED THE HEERE FAMILY JOSHUA, JULIETTE AND JEREMY HELP
> 
> In all honesty, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was pretty long and boring, but it'll get better soon, I promise! Writing Jere's mum made me so sad oh my gosh save my poor boi. But King Heere is trying his best!! I love him a lot. 10/10 you're doing great sweetie. Anyway, comments are super duper appreciated and loved! Maybe tell me what you'd like to see in this AU? I'll answer any questions you have about it.
> 
> And don't worry!!! Christine is introduced in the next chapter and boy oh boy is there some pure pining. Our favourite Bi Boy is coming along soon too! I hope you can hold on 'till then, I can't wait to write it. 
> 
> Pfft what do you mean that Maria is a reference to West Side Story? Of course not hvdfjbvjhbduhcbf
> 
> One Very Important Note- jeremy with freckles!!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: Jeremy falls in love twice in the span of two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of Jeremy's perspective and POV, in comparison to the last Michael chapter. This is quite a short chapter, but it's around the length that following updates will be.

Jeremy grinned widely and rushed towards his friend, almost laughing out loud with happiness. Michael was just in the process of rising from his seat, a crooked grin on his face, when the taller boy practically slammed into him, knocking the air from his lungs temporarily. Jeremy's grin turned into an instantly worried smile as Prince Mell keeled over, gasping for breath. The tanned prince eventually broke into joyous laughter after he had finished wheezing, and wrapped his arms around his taller friend. Jeremy embraced him happily, his cheeks flushed, his hand resting in Michael's hair.

The two broke apart, and with a warm hug from both Queen Jasmine and Maria and a wink from King Heere directed at his son, the pair of princes were off. Jeremy pushed open the throne room's heavy wooden doors for Michael to step through, mock bowing to imitate his father once they had creaked shut after him. Michael snorted unceremoniously at his impression, walking around the high-roofed halls clumsily with his friend in tow, spinning in circles as he babbled about how boring the past year without Jeremy had been.

The taller prince looked around at the hallways curiously as Prince Mell rambled about how much he wanted to start jousting practice, about how his mothers wouldn't let him into the Ruby Village until he turned eighteen, about how he thought one of the guards on night duty outside his room was cute. Wait, hang on. Jeremy huffed a laugh and skipped forward a couple of steps, grabbing his now dizzy friend's shoulder to stop him moving- and talking.

"Calm down there, Mikey. You're rambling a lot. Do you even know where we're going?" Michael looked at him with a stunned sort of expression on his features, shaking his head and running a hand through the part of soft hair that poked out from behind his crown. "Not really, Heere. But I will point out that given how much time you've spent here, maybe you should know." The prince waggled his dark eyebrows stupidly, eventually giving up his feeble excuse and letting his chestnut eyes flicker around his surroundings before resting back on Jeremy's face.

"Okay, okay. You've already seen my bedroom, which, as you know, is worse looking than my skin when I was thirteen. But-" Michael broke off with a side glance at Jeremy, whose cheeks had darkened due to the skin comment. Jeremy watched the shorter boy's full lips curl upwards into some sort of scheming grin. "-There is a relatively new place that we can go on this tour of ours. Have you seen the stables?" He questioned, looking very pleased when Prince Heere answered with a hesitant head shake. Michael gripped Jeremy's wrist, and led the way.

They arrived at the large brick shelters only after Michael had tripped down the stairs, found his way to the large kitchens and dramatically confessed his lifelong, endearing love towards a young guard. Jeremy chose not to question Michael as he cupped his hands to his lips and made a strange sort of wailing noise, but started to feel confused once they heard a matching sound from a short distance away. Jeremy looked to his friend curiously, hoping for an explanation, but he got one soon enough. Standing in front of the pair, stroking a large white stallion's mane, was a girl. A very, very pretty one.

Jeremy felt his cheeks glow as the female in question turned to face the pair, stopping the stroking with a defiant snort from the stallion. Her dark eyes swirled as she observed the newcomer before her, her pale lips lifting into the sweetest smile that the prince had ever had the honour of seeing. She moved forward, and before Jeremy knew it, her small figure was against his, her arms wrapped around his midsection in a friendly hug. The tall prince first noticed how short the bubbly girl was- she was a little shorter than Michael- then how warm she was.

And just like that, it was over. Michael had cleared his throat jokingly, and Christine had jumped a little, pulling back and grinning up at Jeremy, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Sorry, sorry! I'm Christine, and I take care of my equine friends over here for the royal family." She gestured over to the stallion once more, who was grinding his hoof into the tightly packed dirt of his stable, and giggled softly. "You must be Jeremy, right? Michael's been whining to me 'bout how much he missed you." The pair looked over to Prince Mell and he immediately held his hands up, his cheeks a little brighter. 

"Chris, he was away from this place for a whole year! You can't blame me." Michael protested, and Christine practically bounded over with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She caught the prince in a headlock, ruffling his already messy hair and making him laugh brightly, mumbling a happy "Chris...!" and shaking her off of him, capturing the shorter girl in a bear hug. And in that moment, that stupid moment of watching his best friend and this new, bubbly, interesting girl wrestle each other immaturely, Jeremy realized that he had grown hopelessly attached to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy it's Rice, back with another update because I'm super excited for this book. I got some nice comments on the last chapter, and even some bookmarks, so thank you all so so much!! Hopefully this chapter was more pleasant to read, I just wanted to get all the details over with in the introductory chapter so the following chapters could focus more on characters and plot.I know this chapter was quite short, I was just very very excited to introduce the Best Girl and write a pining Jer. 
> 
> Oh my god I love Christine so much. She's an angel and I apologize but from now on this fic will be only her. No boys allowed. Sorry Rich, you're fired bro. 
> 
> I wish I wasn't kidding, I'll have to make a fic after this focusing on Christine because her character is so interesting and lovely and aaaah!! Enough gushing for now. As always, comments are very welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
